


Jezebel - To the Demon a Daughter

by Mooncatx



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Clones, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Incest, Mind Games, Multi, Other, Pheromones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Demona is surprised by a young female claiming to be her daughter.  Dark story line with sexual themes/acts - Unconventional and Incestuous, trigger warnings for incest and non-consensualOriginally published in the Adult section of the Gargoyles Fan Website.





	1. Thank Heaven for Little Girls

**THANK HEAVEN FOR LITTLE GIRLS**   
**by Mooncat**

***

**PREVIOUSLY ON GARGOYLES**

*****

_Dr. Sevarius:  The young gargoyle fascinates me.   ...Thank heaven for little girls, and DNA markers._

_***_

_Dr. Sevarius: With so much rich genetic material, the array of monsters I'll be able to spawn makes even my mind boggle._

_Angela: You're the only monster here!_

**\--Monsters**

_Goliath: During the day, Demona is human, and we turn to stone. There's nowhere we could safely guard her._

_Brooklyn: I think I know a place._

_***_

_*Demona reaches out to Angela*_

_Demona:  ...humans have no place in any gargoyle clan. Goliath has lost sight of this simple truth. If you truly are my daughter, we must always be there for one another..._

_***_

_Dr. Sevarius: Ah, the prodigal bug returns. And who's DNA have you brought us tonight, my little thief?_

**\-- The Reckoning**

**"Thank Heaven for Little Girls**   
**For little girls get bigger every day.**   
**Thank heaven for little girls,**   
**They grow up in the most delightful way.**

**Those little eyes so helpless and appealing,**   
**One day will flash and send you crashing through the ceiling.**   
**Thank heaven for little girls..."**   
**written by Alan J. Lerner and Frederick Loewe**

**Prologue**

"You had no right!" The rage in the human's voice crashed upon the dark figure lounging before him like a sea wave upon a stone cliff, and had as much effect.

Thailog watched the furious man pace back and forth with amusement.

"She was mine!  My... "

"Pet project?" The gargoyle's contemptuous drawl made the scientist bristle, stalling his frantic movement about the laboratory.

"My masterpiece!  More than a year of secrecy and delicate work, and it all could be ruined because you could not resist baiting your **_Ex_**!  After all I've done for you, this is your gratitude to me?"

"Come now, Sevarius, you do not provide me service out of the goodness of your heart.  You are paid, and well paid at that.  Do not berate me for... compromising... your brain child.  She was ripe for this." There was an indulgent, almost gloating tone in Thailog's smooth voice, "What were you waiting for?  All your time with the delectable morsel and you have not even begun to make full use of her... possibilities.  She's wasted on you and this mausoleum you call a laboratory.  Let the girl out into the fresh air for once.  Give her a little taste of life."

"If your petty act of malice backfires, she may well get a little taste of death." Dr. Sevarius snorted, still brimming with displeasure, but beginning to calm down after his initial burst of fury.

Thailog's laughter filled the laboratory, rich as chocolate, dark as sin, "Actually, good doctor, I'm rather hoping she will."

Eyes narrowing, Anton Sevarius glared at the ebon skinned gargoyle with the silver white mane.  He'd known that Thailog was morally corrupt, but this...

"You really have no conscience, do you?"

Anton's bitter words only fed Thailog's amusement.

*****   
**New York**   
**Nightstone Unlimited**   
**Jan 1998**

"Ms. Destine, there's a young woman at the front desk requesting a meeting with you."

The auburn haired woman known as Dominique Destine looked over at the office intercom with a frown.  Her new personal secretary's voice held an irritating note of hesitancy.  As the all too busy owner and chief executive of Nightstone Unlimited, Dominique could not abide signs of incompetence in her employees.  She was a confident and decisive woman, who expected the same from her employees.  She despised weakness, any weakness, with a passion.  Hence, her response to the waver in her underling's voice was predictably sharp.

"I am not available for personal appointments today.  I thought I made that perfectly clear this morning." Her voice held an edge fine enough to flay flesh from bone. "Why are you disturbing me with this?  Send whoever it is away.  Now."

Normally just the hint of displeasure in her manner was enough to cow any underling, but to Dominique's irritation her employee pressed the matter.

"She says she's your daughter."

"My what?" Her dark emerald gaze shifted to the golden streams of sunlight falling through the clear plate glass of her office window, "That's impossible."

"She's quite insistent about seeing you, Ms. Destine.  Shall I have security remove her?" the secretary's voice was meek, but persistent.

Dominique opened her mouth to give the direct order her underling clearly needed, but a flicker of curiosity gave her pause.

"What does she look like?" she asked, thinking how her true daughter's appearance was unmistakable.  There was little chance that the lithe, lavender skinned gargoyle had somehow avoided turning to stone by day, or that she was actually in the lobby of Nightstone.  Still...

"I'd say late teens to early twenty-something?  Waist length black hair, rather pretty, in an athletic sort of way.  If she were your daughter, I might say there's a slight resemblance."

The audacity in adding the last comment didn't escape Dominique's notice, but the description given was just close enough to Angela that the impertinence could be overlooked.

"Did she give a name?"

The question brought a moment's silence, but the eventual answer put Dominique into a state of puzzled, and wary anticipation.  It wasn't the name she'd been half hoped for, but close.  Too close.

"Send her up."

"Ms. Destine?" The secretary's questioning tone set Dominique's nerves on edge, but for the sake of the visitor who by the thinnest of possibilities might be her daughter,  she did not allow herself the luxury of a vicious chastisement.  Instead she simply restated her request with quiet emphasis.  "I will see the visitor.  Send the young woman, this... Angelique...  Send her to my office."

"Yes Ms. Destine."

The crisp reply startled the CEO for a moment, and her dark emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion.  If this were some sort of prank, or move by one of her numerous enemies, she would see to it that all parties involved would pay dearly.  Especially the new secretary, who might be in collusion with whoever, or whatever was passing itself off as her daughter.  It seemed only fitting that the presumptuous employee would feel the brunt of her finely honed sense of outrage.  Dark thoughts aside, she still felt her heart begin to hammer faster when the dark, wood door to her office began to open.

Her first impression was of long, long dark hair, pulled back into a familiar style of ponytail, and youthful, heart shaped face, the features hauntingly familiar for all that she'd never seen the girl before.  Or rather, she'd never seen her as a _human_ girl before.  Were the pale, rose kissed complexion the shade of purple twilight, and the smooth human brow edged with delicate horn nubs, the face would be very like that of her daughter.

"Angela... ?" the name escaped Dominique's lips before she caught herself.

Curious, pale blue eyes blinked at the hopeful tone in the elegant business woman's voice.  Frowning, the girl did not speak, but shook her head in a clear negative.

Disappointment made the auburn haired executive's voice harsh as she bit out the question, "Who are you?"

"Flesh of your flesh." The female voice had a low, slightly husky quality, exotic for such a young woman.  Again, far too familiar for comfort. "Your human flesh that is.  I am your daughter.

"This pretense wears thin." Dominique's voice echoed her black mood, "Whatever you seek to gain by your preposterous claim, you will find the risk you've taken was not worth it.  Tell me plainly who you really are and what you are after, and perhaps I won't have you arrested for fraud."

"You don't believe me?" The girl tilted her head with a thoughtful frown. "Is it because I'm human instead of gargoyle?"

The question sent a cold chill through the auburn haired woman.  Slowly her hand edged under the desk, reaching for one of the weapons she always kept close at hand.

"I have proof."

Dominique's movement stilled at those words.  Carefully she kept her face and voice smooth and guileless as she asked, "Proof of what?"

The girl held out the file folder that she'd held onto so tightly since her arrival.  A long moment passed before Dominique Destine reached out to take the offering.  The simple black lettering across the top of the file caused a slight tremble in her hands.

Progeny Project:  Demona/Dominique Destine.

"What is this?" there was a dangerous quiet in Dominique's voice.

"Answers." the reply was soft, wary of the threat burning in the older woman's green eyes.  .

Dominique flipped open the folder and skimmed the contents, face blanching as old memories surfaced...

 

*********   
**New York**   
**the Labyrinth**   
**1996**

Demona stretched back on the narrow bed frame, and watched the white haired gargoyle through slitted eyes.  Brooklyn had been glaring at her non-stop during his shift as prison guard.  Soon one of the mutated humans would come and relieve the dusky red skinned male, allowing him to return to the Clock Tower and freedom, while she remained captive in the Labyrinth.  It was a routine that was becoming old fast.  When she had worked out this plan with Thailog, she had forgotten the one form of torture that Goliath's foolishly virtuous clan could inflict on her.

Boredom.

She'd been held in the Labyrinth's makeshift cell for only a month, and already it felt like an eternity.  Only the all too brief nights that were Angela's shifts broke the almost painful monotony of playing captive.  But Angela wouldn't have another shift for another three nights, and Brooklyn's stare, a mix of smug anger, was beginning to grate on Demona's nerves.  If only there was some way to wipe that self righteous hostility off the male gargoyle's big beak.  She sighed deeply, and noticed how his eyes followed the rise and fall of her breasts.  He hated her.  But he was an unmated adult male, and no matter how he might condemn the azure skinned female, there was no way he or any functioning male gargoyle could deny that she _was_ female.  Very female.

She let a delicate blue talon trace down the thin cloth of her halter, caressing herself absently.  Brooklyn's eyes glittered as the raised points of her nipples pressed upwards, clearly outlined under the muted florescent light of her cell.  Demona let her thumb talon rub at the underside of one aching, cloth covered nub, and watched how her prison guard's breath seemed to stop.  Well there was a little time left before the dawn, and if Brooklyn went to his stone rest rampant with frustration, it couldn't happen to a better gargoyle.  Demona let the wicked thought play in her mind, and smiled with cruel humor.

She let her partly bent legs draw up a little more, then fall open so that only the brief loin cloth hid her soft nether area from the watching male's unblinking gaze.

"See something you want?"

Brooklyn started visibly at her soft taunt.  He'd become used to the silence of the past few hours, and realized he'd caught staring at his enemy's lush, female gargoyle body like a hormonal fledgeling.  The low growl in his voice was testament to his angry embarrassment.

"Not hardly." he sneered, and looked away with an insulting display of indifference.

Brooklyn missed the amused gleam in dark gargoyle eyes as they took in the telling bulge of his own loin cloth.

"Good.  I don't want you to get any unhealthy ideas," she purred, and let her other hand drift casually over the paler blue of her sensitive inner thigh.

Brooklyn's reluctant gaze was drawn back by Demona's soft hiss of pleasure, and was caught, transfixed by the wanton tableau of the female gargoyle stroking her now bared sex.  The ragged loin cloth was pushed aside, bunched against the inside of one leg, revealing soft, pouting nether lips glistening with the clear sweetness of female honey.  His mouth dried, and it took an effort of willpower for him to drag in breath once more.  As air moved through his lungs again, Brooklyn realized even breathing was dangerous.  The scent of Demona's sexual arousal struck him like a physical blow, making his hidden member grow painfully hard.  Brooklyn bent his knees to crouch lower, hoping in vain that the red haired bitch wouldn't see how her show made his sex like a staff of iron.  He shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep from poking against his loin cloth, as even the very slight sensation of the coarse material resting against his stiff flesh was maddening.

"Mmm... " Demona had slipped a probing talon between the juicy lips of her exposed sex, and was stroking the ultra sensitive skin at her intimate opening, teasing her flesh with a practiced touch.

Over the centuries she'd grown skilled at giving herself sexual release _,_ but having her enemy as an unwilling voyeur to her private play added a new level of erotic thrill.  Despite the fact she was the one behind bars, it was the scarlet skinned male who was the true prisoner.  He could not leave his post, and he could not take advantage of the ripe female sex that quivered in delight under her own ministrations.

"Ohhhh...!!!" The half moaned exclamation escaped Demona as she slid her talon deep into the tightly grasping channel.  The intensity of her own arousal surprised her, and she had to pause a moment to allow her breathing to become steady again.  Biting her lower lip, she began to ease the talon out, resisting the urge to pump the digit back and forth in the rough, rutting motion her body craved.  She’d ease her growing need soon enough, fill the slick tightness that ached for more than a single probing talon.  But not until she’d drawn out the exquisite sexual torment that Brooklyn was surely feeling.

Now she was glad of the bars that separated her from Brooklyn.  The unexpected force of her own lust shocked herself.  Demona half she feared she would be offering herself like a doe in season to a randy buck if not for the safe restraint of the cell walls.  After centuries without a male, Thailog had broken the seals of her enforced chastity with an over powering rush of potent sexuality.  How she had writhed beneath Goliath's dark clone, glutting herself on the rapture she'd denied for far too long.  Now, in carrying out their grand scheme, she'd allowed herself to be captured, held prisoner.  A prisoner who'd after centuries of fasting had recently been granted a feast, and was now forced to fast once more.  She now realized that having been without sexual relief for nearly a month had given her a hunger that would not be easily sated.

She glanced at Brooklyn through slitted eyes, and felt a rush of warmth at the white hot glare of his regard.  Slowly she brought her now glistening talon to her lips, and lapped at the sweetness of her own arousal.  Brooklyn swallowed hard as her red mouth parted to reveal a gleaming, fanged smile.

 

***

  
**later...**

 

Lexington's gaze was unblinking.  He'd come to keep Brooklyn company, worried that the clan's second was too obsessed with Demona to be left alone with her for long periods of time.  With his patrol over for the night, the smaller gargoyle had glided to the Labyrinth, and found his rookery brother nearly mesmerized by the female gargoyle's shameless exhibition.  An olive brown hand stroked beneath the weight of his own erection, talons held cupped around his excited flesh.  He knew it was probably wrong, but he could not tear himself away from the shadowed entrance to the makeshift prison that Talon allowed the clan joint use of, or from the disturbingly erotic scene that had dragged out over the last hour.  Some analytical part of his brain noted that even Fang was watching, having given up an ignored pretense of sleep.  The uncharacteristically quiet prisoner was now openly staring, his clawed hands busy with his own flesh.  Heck, the furry mutate wasn't going to interrupt a show like this, it was better than the Spice Channel.

Demona's eyes were glowing rubies, her breath ragged with passion as the tip of her tail slid wetly between the spread, soft blue lips, the end bumping against shining pearl of her exposed clitoris.  Brooklyn had moved closer to the bars that separated him from the moaning female, almost touching the cold metal with his clenched fists.

"Brooklyn... " Demona's seductive croon curled around his senses like sweet poison, "It's good you don't want this."

The tip of her tail disappeared into the tight channel, pushing in a hard deep thrust that made her hips buck upwards and a whimper of delight escape her throat.

"Because you...  //thrust// ...will  //thrust// ... ** _never_**   //thrust/ /...have //thrust// ... " Demona's taunt was cut off as a scarlet tail lashed out, it's tip striking with a viper swiftness to flick hard against her vulnerable clit, driving the female gargoyle screaming over the edge of orgasm.

"Never is a long time, Demona." The guttural sound that came from Brooklyn's was so low Lexington could barely understand it, but the look in his rookery brother's white hot gaze was unmistakable, "And if there is one thing you'll have plenty of, it's time."

"In your dreams." Demona regained her composure with a derisive sneer.  Adjusting her halter and loin cloth so that they once more concealed her charms, she swung herself off the cot like bed to face the raw hunger in Brooklyn's seething regard.  Immortality made her reckless, and Demona pressed forward until she could feel the heat of his breath against her lips, "You are too full of weakness, Brooklyn.  But there are all kinds of weakness.  Will you be like Goliath, and seek outside your species for satisfaction?  I don't think humans appeal to you, do they?  Her hand reached out to stroke a well muscled, scarlet shoulder, feeling the tremble of barely contained force.  She could feel the fierce violence bottled up in the gargoyle male.  How much more would it take to make it erupt?

"Or maybe you'll pursue my daughter Angela." her voice went low and suggestive as she leaned forward, her cheek brushing the sharp edge of his beak, until her lips tickled against his earlobe, "...while you lust for her mother."

Brooklyn's savage lunge startled her, but she'd expected an action like it and went limp as he dragged her hard against the bars of her prison, his breathing harsh as he buried the length of his beak into the crimson mass of her hair, his talons dragging down her back hard enough to draw shallow lines of blood.  She cried out in shock as his tail snaked around her thigh, the end thrusting into her wetness, forcing itself deep into her still sensitive sex.  Her breath caught in a guttural moan as she felt the club like length of his sex rub against her flesh, and despite herself, wrapped her talons around it's impressive girth.  The tail moving forcefully inside her sent fresh waves of pleasure through her already trembling form.  Yes... Like a doe in rut she wanted to offer herself...  Fighting to regain her senses, Demona tightened her grip on Brooklyn's erection to the point of threat.

"Let me go, or I'll tear it off." Her demand came in pants, but Brooklyn didn't doubt she would do exactly what she said.

Slowly he released her.  Demona bit back a moan of disappointment as Brooklyn's tail slipped away, and stepped away from the bars, releasing Brooklyn's still rampant sex as she backed up.  Even the threat of castration hadn't quelled his need for release.  A shining white bead oozed from the tip of the male gargoyle's cock gleaming in the light before Brooklyn adjusted his loin cloth to cover the evidence of his need.

The touch of a furred hand against his back caused Lexington to jump, shaking off the trance like feeling that had kept him from interfering in Brooklyn and Demona's sexual drama.  The small gargoyle looked up into the wide eyes of the ever silent mutate, Claw.  It was almost dawn, and the large mutate had arrived to take over the new guard shift.  Embarrassed, Lexington wondered how long Claw had been there, and what he'd seen.  But realizing the time, the small gargoyle pushed those questions away and called out as if he'd just arrived.

"Hey Brooklyn!  I thought I'd come and fly back with you to the Clock Tower when your shift is over.  You ready to go?"

As Lex and Claw made their entrance, Brooklyn and Demona looked away from each other.  Even while pretending to ignore each other, the tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Yeah.  I'm ready to go."

Brooklyn's curt reply sent a shiver through his smaller rookery brother.  One last look at the threads of scarlet still evident against Demona's turned back, and Lexington swallowed any further comments.  Silently he followed Brooklyn from the room.   
    
    


*****   
**New York**   
**Nightstone Unlimited**   
**Jan 1998**

 

**_... the human ova samples were successfully matched to the gargoyle sperm cells.  The difference of the chromosome numbers corrected through adding gene sequences from the female donor's gargoyle form.  The hybrid embryo is viable and by adjusting the chemical mix of the suspension fluid, will express a human phenotype even while the greater part of the genotype is gargoyle..._ **

**_... prove my theory that the biological function of stone sleep can be edited out of the gene make up by replacing these sequences with compatible human DNA..._ **

**_... retain the strength and mobility of the gargoyle without the detriment of stone transformation during diurnal cycles..._ **

**_... science to recreate the magically induced transformations of the female donor..._ **

**_... faster human growth factor, combined with the refined maturation process has produced a fully functioning adolescent female in a six month time frame..._ **

**_... no cellular degradation.  Unlike a clone, the genetic make up is completely unique, with both donors providing the same amount of genetic material as a naturally conceived child..._ **

**_... mix of programming via applied designer chemical neurotransmitters and real time indoctrination..._ **

**_... irony of her parentage.  Demona and..._ **

Dominique closed the file with a seething sense of fury.  Never in her entire millennia of existence had she felt so... violated.

"Anton Sevarius is a dead man."

Looking over the girl still waiting in her office, she felt a wave of shocked dismay sweep over her.  Under a second examination, she could not fail to see how young, how utterly _human_ the black haired female looked.

"And what am I to do with you?" she asked aloud, eyes narrowing as she considered her options.

"Have dinner with me?"

Dominique blinked.  Was she serious?  After reading the contents of the file, how could the girl not realize that she might not leave this office alive?  If she _had_ read the file.

"Do you know what this says?" Tapping the file with a sharp, lacquered nail, Dominique Destine stared down at the younger woman with palpable menace.

"Yes?" The girl cocked her head in question, brow furrowing a bit in uncertainty.

The simple answer gave Dominique a moment's pause, but she pressed once more, not wanting there to be any mistake. "Do you understand what it means?"

"Yes." The girl's sudden smile startled the auburn haired executive with it's sincere, uncomplicated joy, "It means you are my mommy."

"Oh..." Dominique's breath caught for a moment, but she pushed back her growing sense of disquiet. "And what else?"

 The girl stared back for a long moment, measuring consideration in her pale blue eyes.  "I think it means I'm going to be just like you."

Dominique bit her lip as implications she hadn't considered before set in.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Angelique asked, then frowned in confusion as the green eyed woman she'd come so far to meet slowly dissolved into helpless laughter.

*********   
to be continued


	2. You Were Meant For Me

YOU WERE MEANT FOR ME  


by Mooncatx

***

PREVIOUSLY ON GARGOYLES

*****

_Goliath: What kind of abomination are you?_

_Thailog: The same kind as you. It was your blood that spawned me._

_***_   
_Xanatos: Well, what do you know? The kid turned out to be a real chip off the old block._

_Thailog: Indeed he did. All the old blocks._

_***_   
_Owen: You mean that creature is still out there, it has the money, it's as powerful as Goliath, and it's smarter than you?_

_Xanatos: Owen, I think I've created a monster._

**\--Double Jeopardy**

_Dr. Sevarius: Monster love, how touching. Now, how are we going to lure them close enough to catch?_

**\--Monsters**

*****

**_"You were meant for me_**   
**_I was meant for you!_**   
**_Nature patterned you, an' when she was done_**   
**_you were all the sweet things rolled in one!_**

**_You're like a plaintive melody_**   
**_that never lets me free_**   
**_I'm content, the angels must have sent you_**   
**_and they meant you just for me! "_**

**Music by Nacio Herb Brown**   
**with lyrics by Arthur Freed , 1929**

*******

**New York**   
**Nightstone Unlimited**   
**1996**

"I don't like it." Demona's eyes flashed red, as she stalked away from her lover. "Sevarius is too much the mad scientist.  I don't trust him _not_ to take advantage of my human form."

"My love, we've already discussed this, " Thailog's voice was a pleasant rumble, like the purr of a jungle cat, "And you agreed to let Sevarius examine you during the day, as part of his payment for services rendered.  Money alone is not enough to tempt him from Xanatos.  We've appealed to his particular weakness, giving him genetic samples and letting him do thorough examines of both of us.  I've already fulfilled my part of the bargain, which leaves only... "

"It's not the same!" the female gargoyle's exclamation cut off her mate, "I was able to watch over him when he examined you.  Make sure he didn't... abuse the privilege."

She turned away from Thailog's amused gaze, dark wings wrapped around her shoulders like a cape, smooth bare arms hugging herself tight, as if to shield herself from her nameless fears.

"Ah... " the silver maned male sighed as he came up behind her, wrapping his strong, midnight arms around her from behind, "My angel, Sevarius won't dare try anything untoward with you.  He knows you'd rip him to shreds if he tried.  You know how much I wish I could be there during the daytime, with you."

Thailog drew Demona to him, turning her to face him.  The now familiar warmth of his broad hand beneath her chin made her raise her scarlet gaze towards his own.  Even though apprehension had drawn her muscles painfully tight, his touch soothed her, made her pliant as he leaned down to kiss her breathless.  She wanted to drown in his warmth, and never come up for air...  But eventually, reluctantly, she pulled away.

"You can't be with me in the daytime, my love.  There's no getting around that.  And there is no one else I can trust to keep watch on Sevarius when he does this _examination_ of my human form." Demona's voice was softer now, her worry evident in the ceaseless lashing of her tail, "I know you think my fears are foolish..."

"Hush." Thailog's talons stroked through the soft lush length of her crimson mane, calming her with his caress as much as his voice, "You are not foolish in the slightest, my lovely angel.  But the precautions I've taken should ease your mind.  Sevarius will be fully monitored during his examination.  Nothing he does will escape my knowledge.  Nightstone is our homeground, and there is not an inch of the laboratories we've set up that is not wired for both audio and visual.  I will be there in spirit, if not in form.  We'll go over the recordings together, my love.  If there is even the slightest hint he is doing anything other than the agreed upon exam, we'll rip him tear him apart... together."

His hands pushed back the enfolding drapes of her wings, leaving her sky hued flesh bare and vulnerable to the heated, damp plunder of his mouth.  Demona's back arched as his fangs grazed her throat, and the burning touch of his lips blazed a trail down to her breasts.  Shining white teeth nipped at the dark red nubs that capped the full, rounded beauty of her breasts, causing her breath to catch in startled delight.  Further thoughts of protest faded from her mind as Thailog's mouth closed over one jutting tip and his hands found other equally sensitive points...

*****   
**New York**   
**The 21 Club**   
**1998**

Dominique Destine's lips curled in a slight smile as she took in the girl's wide eyed wonder.  It was obvious this was all new to her.  Angelique fairly vibrated with excitement as they were shown to a private table in the former speakeasy turned high powered and not inexpensive dining spot.  The long mahogany bar was already packed with New York's celebrity power set.  A mix of old school and rising new blood, the powers that be were here to dine, see, and be seen.  It could be a bit overwhelming for a first timer.

"I've never seen so many interesting people before." the girl's slightly husky voice was warm with pleasure, "Papa Anton never took me out anywhere."

"Papa... ?" Distaste flashed across the auburn haired woman's features, but she tried to keep it from her voice, "You call him that?"

"Mmm... yes.  Papa Anton says I should only call him Doctor if we are with other people, but there aren't really any other people at the laboratory.  Except for Xander, and he doesn't count. " Angelique's reply came from around a mouthful of her steak tartare.

Dominique only picked at her own dish of Maine lobster salad.  She didn't really have much appetite after the many shocks of the afternoon.  The girl Angelique was a pretty problem.  While Dominique fully intended to verify her 'daughter' was who and what she claimed to be, there was little doubt that the girl was too dangerous to let wandering about loose.  At the very least, Angelique knew Dominique Destine, the wealthy and powerful head of Nightstone Unlimited  was also the gargoyle Demona.  That knowledge and the connection to Anton Sevarius left Dominique with the question of where to keep Angelique until more... permanent... arrangements could be made.

"This laboratory, is that where you are staying right now?" she asked as lightly as she could manage, letting a genuine thread of curiosity add color to her voice.

"No.  Papa Anton's laboratory is too far away.  I had to hitch hike for days to get here." Angelique's reply was accompanied with a gaelic shrug of indifference, "Besides, he will probably be upset that I left without permission.  I think I will let him have some time to miss me first, before I go back. "

"Hitch hike...?" Dominique looked over the seemingly fresh and innocent girl with a critical eye.  Angelique was dressed in a simple pale pink tunic dress that was cinched at the waist with a belt of crisscrossing black straps.  It was a light weight dress, short of sleeve and ending above the knee, much too light weight for the chilly January air.  They'd made use of one of Dominique's chauffeured cars to get to the club, but Angelique had shown no sign of having a coat or a purse.  The file she'd brought with her had been safely stored in Dominique's brief case for later in depth study.  "You left without... permission.  Did you also leave without money?"

Angelique nodded, finishing her rare, still bleeding meal with an enthusiasm that Dominique now realized was due to great hunger as much as youthful exuberance.

"Yes.  I went through Papa's pockets for some spending cash, but he only had credit cards." Angelique's voice held a note of disappointment, but brightened as she reached for the glass of wine Dominique had left untouched. " But that's okay, money is easy enough to get.  I'm very pretty."

Dominique's hand closed on the glass before the girl could take it.  "I think you are a little young for this." her voice was sharp with disapproval.

Angelique seemed to bristle under the admonishing tone, but the moment passed so quickly Dominique couldn't be sure if she'd truly seen a flash of red in the girl's eyes, or if were just imagination.  Pale blue eyes gazed up without a sign of anger, yet there was an intensity to them that caught Dominique in their depths.

"I have the equivalent education of a college graduate, and I am biologically mature with full breeding functions.  What more do you want?  Birthdays?  I'm less than two years old.  The forced maturation process Papa Anton used is still experimental." Angelique paused a moment to push back a stand of dark hair that had escaped the ribbons holding together her ponytail.

"And that means?" Dominique asked, strangely fascinated by the girl's voice, so similar to Angela's, it send a chill right through her.

"Who knows what the side effects might be?  I have to live for the moment, it's all I may have."

Dominique shivered at the simple acceptance in Angelique's voice, and startled as the girl reached out again, this time to rest a small, fine boned hand gently on Dominique's own.  The auburn haired beauty stilled as the slight press of the younger woman's hand sent an odd flutter through her.

"If you don't plan on drinking that, I'd like to have it." Angelique's soft voice was like a caress as her blue eyes met a troubled emerald stare, "Chateau Lafite-Rothschild should not be wasted."

*****

**New York**   
**Nightstone Unlimited**   
**1996**

"And did your harvest go as planned, Doctor?" Thailog's voice held an indifferent note of interest as he handed the human the surveillance tapes culled from the afternoon's examinations.

"Everything went according to plan." The satisfaction in Anton's voice was evident, "And the process yielded additional data.  After we extracted Demona's original human ovaries, her body began to regenerate new ones almost immediately.  Quite amazing."

"So you have what you wanted, Sevarius.  I trust you will deliver what I require, as quickly as you are able." The smooth silk of Thailog's voice held the slightest hint of threat.

"Some things should not be rushed.  You of all people should realize this." Anton Sevarius let a note of reproof creep into his own reply, "Though impatience is not unexpected.  Xanatos had you programed with all his own knowledge, and unique view of the world.  But you lack actual experience Thailog.  You do not fully appreciate the finer quality that can be produced when one takes care not to be _too_ hasty.

"My good doctor, are you implying my own creation was less than a success?" Thailog's voice held dark edged humor.

"Not at all, you are to date my finest creation." Sevarius spoke as he headed for the exit, "Exceeding all my expectations, you are truly a magnificent monster."

"You are too kind." Thailog's sardonic tone was not lost on the scientist.

"But I think I can do even better." Anton Sevarius continued once he was out the door, and out of earshot.  "Much better."

*****   
**New York**   
**The 21 Club**   
**1998**

A bottle of wine had mellowed out Dominique more than she had anticipated.  Even shared with Angelique, who'd matched her glass for glass.  She'd even eaten most of her lobster salad, while the girl finished off an added order of seared duck, and rabbit loin.  Watching such an appetite was daunting.  In gargoyle form Dominique would have thought nothing of eating the same, and more, but she did not have stone sleep to rejuvenate her to the same degree that other gargoyles could re-energize themselves.  And even then a gargoyle appetite was no small thing.

Where was this girl putting all that food?

A quiet burp later, Angelique finished off her latest glass of wine while a discreet, but attentive waiter brought out their bill.  Even as wealthy as she was, Dominique blinked at the total.  At nearly three hundred dollars just for dinner, the girl had expensive tastes.  Remembering that she also had no money, Dominique supressed a sigh while reaching for the small clutch purse that held her credit cards.

"It's my treat." Angelique's words didn't register at first, but as the girl laid out three crisp hundred dollar bills on the table Dominique's suspicious nature snapped to the fore.

"You said you didn't have any money." there was a cool, dangerous edge to her voice, "Were you lying to me?"

"Lying?" Angelique's smile was winsome, "I said I didn't leave home with any money.  But I had no problem getting some once I got here.  I told you, I'm very pretty... and skilled.  Papa and Xander gave me lots of training.  Money will never be a problem for me."

"Training." there was a flat note in Dominique's voice that she could not help, but the girl did not seem to notice, "What kind of training."

"Every kind." Angelique looked away for a moment, the slight smile never slipping from her lips.  But it bothered Dominique that she could not see the girl's eyes, "Look, it's almost sunset.  I wanted to ask you a favor..."

Dominique gave a start as she realized how much she'd forgotten the time, somehow hours had passed while they had exchanged small chit chat and enjoyed fine food and wine of the club.  "We have to leave.  Now."

It wasn't the urgency in the auburn haired woman's voice as the strength her hand as she grasped Angelique's own that silenced the girl.  They left the club in a rush, and were out on the street in moments.

"Too close, too soon." Dominique muttered, casting about for an out of the way alley as the shadow's lengthened and the last rays of sun slipped away.

"There?" Angelique pointed to a service alley.  It had an abandoned and foreboding look.

"Perfect." Dominique's word was almost a growl as she sprinted for the narrow, dark opening.

She'd just reached the safety of the shadows as the sun disappeared over the horizon, and the transformation was upon her.  The pain ripped through the auburn haired woman's body like a tidal wave, crashing through her without mercy.  Only pure force of will kept her from crying out in her usual roar of agony as wings burst out from her shoulder blades, shredding apart the back of her tasteful business suit, and her green eyes shifted to blazing scarlet light.  It felt like an eternity, but the change was over swiftly.

Demona turned at the sound of soft clapping, lips pulled back to reveal the whiteness of her fanged snarl.

"Beautiful." Angelique's comment held genuine appreciation, "I did not quite believe the stories, but I can see they are all true.  Your wings are so magnificent.  May I touch them?"

Shaking out her crimson mane of hair, Demona considered the girl and her request while stripping off the torn remnants of her clothing.  Angelique's eyes shown even in the poorly illuminated alley; not the glow of a gargoyle's eyes, but an almost ardent longing.

"Please?"

Demona was down to just a white lace bra which had survived the transformation, though now was well stretched by the added fullness of the gargoyle's ample curves, and a scrap of skirt which she left on for modesty's sake.  She could feel the cold press of winter air, even though her gargoyle body did not mind the chill.  It didn't seem to be bothering Angelique either, as the girl did not so much as shiver, even though her breath created wispy clouds of vapor.  Wasn't the girl cold?

A beam of light from a passing car's headlights briefly illuminated the narrow alley, and reminded the female gargoyle how vulnerable her current position was.    In the past two years Quarrymen activity had quieted since the disappearance of their founder, John Castaway.  But a little gargoyle bashing still wasn't uncommon.  It wasn't good to be unarmed, and on the ground like this.

"If you want to touch them, come with me girl.  I don't plan to stay here." Demona hadn't realized she'd made the decision until she spoke.  There really wasn't much choice short of killing Angelique now.  Until she knew more about the girl, that would be a foolish move.

"Where are we going?" Angelique asked as she drew near the female gargoyle, reaching out to stroke an extended wing arm, trailing her touch from the middle bend to the point it joined the back.

"My home." Demona spoke shortly, then with a moment's consideration, softened her tone, "You will be my guest while you stay in New York.  We can get to know each other better... daughter."

The word was like an on switch.  Angelique threw herself against startled gargoyle in a fierce, full bodied hug.  Demona hesitated only a moment before returning the embrace, wrapping her wings as well as her arms around the girl.  Taking her home would be risky, but Angelique didn't seem like a physical threat.  The thin cotton of her pink dress was unable to hide a weapon, but it gave Demona a clue that the cold was having _some_ effect on the girl.  A flush crept over the female gargoyle's face as Angelique cuddled closer.  She rubbed against the gargoyle like an affectionate cat.

"I knew you'd accept me!" Angelique's giddy happiness bubbled out, like a bottle of champagne just uncorked, " I can't wait for us to become closer.  Life in the laboratory has been too lonely."

"Lonely?" Demona felt a shiver pass through her like a phantom. "Yes.  It's terrible to be lonely."

"With me around, you'll never have to be lonely." Angelique sighed as her hand slid down Demona's bare back, to rest at the base of a lashing tail, "I'll be the best daughter ever.  There's all kinds of things I can do to make you happy."

The words sent a thrill of unease through the female gargoyle.  They sounded familiar somehow...

Demona gasped as Angelique's thumb pressed against a particularly sensitive point, causing her to lose her train of thought.  Her talons caught the girl's straying hands and brought them together between them with a hasty movement.  Surely the girl had no idea what a caress like that meant to a gargoyle.  Somehow the idea of the eager to please young woman staying in her home had become even more complicated than Demona had first imagined.  Angelique lifted their clasped hands up and kissed the blue skinned talons curling over her more delicate human fingers.  Demona shivered again...   
    
    


*****   
**New York**   
**Nightstone Unlimited**   
**1996**

Demona woke with slightly muzzy feeling and cottony dry mouth that only came from being drugged.  A warm hand caressed her hip, sliding up slowly to cup on full breast.  Blinking, she tried to bring the world in focus as she tried to sit up... and found she couldn't.  Manacles at wrist and ankles held her spread out on her back, cold metal stirrups beneath her taloned feet forced her legs up, bent at the knees.  Someone was moving between her thighs.  The tip of a cock pushed gently at the tender folds that did little to protect her intimate opening.

Recollection flooded through her just as the penetration came, and her eyes snapped open in crimson fury as she snarled her outrage.  Thailog's laugh was a rough roar of lust as he began to pump in and out of his captive mate, watching her eyes as she twisted in her bonds.  Her tail lashed forward to whip around his waist, squeezing like a python.  It did little more than spur on the male gargoyle who increased the force of his thrusts.  He leaned forward, just out of snapping distance of her sharp white fangs, and stared into her blazing eyes with equally crimson eyes.  Though she'd never admit it aloud, seeing scarlet instead of the silver white in a male's eyes unnerved Demona.  It wasn't natural.

She couldn't look away though, as Thailog sank into her time after relentless time.  A slow shudder ran through her entire body while the ebony skinned gargoyle fucked her hard and fast.  Demona's interior muscles clamped around the thick, heavy length of his shaft and she came with a savage scream that echoed through the laboratory.  Still riding her mercilessly, Thailog leaned forward to meld his mouth to hers, his tongue invading her mouth, conquering it.  His talons gouged into the metal of the examining table, the stainless steel bunching beneath his grasp like cloth as he bucked violently between the forcibly spread, sky blue thighs.

Demona keened high in the back of her throat, the sound vibrating through them both as she thrust back as much as she was able, lifting her hips to meet her mate's punishing thrusts.  The weight of him crushed her to the table, the hardness of him filled her.  The anti-septic smell of the laboratory mixed with the scent of raw, primitive sex made her senses swim as she was overtaken with another series of explosive orgasms.  This time she couldn't scream for the hot, damp mouth that covered her own, Thailog's kiss as deep and penetrating as his rutting.  Finally, when Demona felt she could withstand no more, Thailog gave a final savage thrust, his ebony body tensing as the burning heat of his seed erupted within his mate.

Throwing back his head, Thailog howled out his own release, a mix of intense pleasure, mixing with pain as Demona's fangs found his shoulder, and bit deeply.  Trading one penetration for another, they shuddered together in shared rapture.  In the aftermath, Thailog lay relaxed, the heat of his flesh heavy upon Demona, his sex still buried deeply inside her own flesh, as they both recovered from their sex play. Drawing slow, ragged breaths into his lungs, he released the catches on the restraints that bound the azure hued female to the examination table.

Demona stretched out, working the kinks out of her now very warm and relaxed muscles.  She brought her newly freed arms around her lover's dark shoulders and drew him into a deliciously long kiss.  The taste of his blood in both their mouths, the feel of him still firm and pressed within her sensitive tightness, Demona had to make an effort not to initiate a new cycle of mating.  It was difficult, but she managed it... just barely.  She wanted to be sure everything had gone as it should during the examination of her human form.  She had not been prepared for Sevarius drugging her.  That hadn't been part of the original agreement...

"My love?" Thailog's deep rumble stroked through her like a caress, "Did you enjoy my surprise?"

"Thailog, my glorious brute, you nearly stopped my immortal heart." Demona growled, raking her talons lightly down his midnight skin, "For a moment, I thought that Anton had lost his sense of self preservation.  If I'd been free, I might have ripped your throat open before realizing it was you."

"Yes, I know." Thailog's voice held a note of supreme smugness, "That's why I made sure you were shackled very securely.  But you still haven't answered me, my angel."

Slowly he shifted his great girth, and began to rock in and out of her moist tightness.  Although he no longer had the same rigid hardness which they'd begun with, Thailog's shaft was still delightfully firm and growing firmer by the moment.  Demona gasped, her thighs squeezing close, pressing against his ebony flanks, her legs wrapping around his waist as he began to steal her reason once more.

"Did you enjoy my surprise?" Thailog asked again, before leaning down to nip at her throat, trailing the sharp of his fangs along the bare line of her neck, and down to the roundness of her breasts as they heaved with her now labored breath.

"It was... a terrible prank." Demona's voice came out in a hiss as his mouth closed onto one of the aching tips that crowned her breasts, his hands wandering over the sensitive places at the base of her wings,  "I don't know why you do... these things... but yes...  You know I did... ohhh!"

An ebony talon pressed against that special spot right above her tail, the one that always drove her wild.

"Good." Thailog's deep purr of contentment rolled through Demona like a drug, "There's all kinds of things I can do to make you happy."

Further conversation was impossible as the female gargoyle lost herself in Thailog's further acts of passion.  He was so very good at what he did.  The unnatural scarlet glow of the ebon male's gaze was full of satisfaction as he enjoyed the benefits of his particular choice of distraction.  Sometimes, life was truly good.

******   
**New York**   
**Maison Destine**   
**1998**

Demona glided into a landing atop her current home in the city.  The modest mansion had been in her possession since the turn of the century.  How difficult it had been to work through human lackeys to purchase property and set up the household she now spent so much time in.  Now, thanks to Puck's gift, she could maneuver through humanity with an ease that still amazed her.  As Dominique Destine, she found she had the human world at her finger tips, and as her true gargoyle self, Demona, all that she possessed as Dominique was equally within her talons... like the girl who clung so fervently at her neck.  Her daughter...  The female gargoyle found the thought disturbing on many levels. _Dominique's human daughter_.  Demona kept that thought firmly in mind as Angelique continued to rest her head against Demona's shoulder, arms still loosely clasped about the gargoyle.

"That was fantastic."

Demona shivered at the raw ecstasy in Angelique's voice, but a slight smile curled at her lip.  The girl was easily impressed.  That could be useful.  Another shiver raced through Demona as the girl's lips pressed softly at the side of her throat, the softest of butterfly kisses.

"Flying is like... touching glory." Angelique's breath was warm against the gargoyle's skin, soft as a sigh, it burned like a brand.

Pulling away, Demona looked at the girl who gazed at her with disturbing adoration.  In the shadows of a moonless sky, she looked nearly like an apparition.  Black hair melting into the darkness, fair skin a pale glow amid the gloom, the cherry blossom color of the dress lost in the dark leaving her in monochrome.  Lovely, as much as a _human_ could be, and puzzling, a study in black and white.

"See something you want?"

Angelique's question caught Demona off guard.

"What?" The gargoyle was sure she had heard wrong.  Memories she thought had been laid to rest breathed into the night like mist.

"I'd like to go to bed." Angelique's statement ended in a yawn and catlike stretch that pulled the fabric of her dress tightly against her lithe form.

Every supple line stood out in relief against the back drop of the night.  Sleek, long limbs, firm, high breasts, narrow waist flaring to a beautifully heart shaped...  Demona caught herself staring and bit her lip in consternation.  This wasn't a good idea after all.  Having this stranger in her own home?  What had she been thinking of?  The wine had to have been affecting her judgment.  Her human form didn't have the same tolerances she was used to in her true gargoyle body...

"Will you take me?"

Angelique's voice pierced through female gargoyle's second thoughts.  And to her unease, Demona felt a familiar, insidious stirring.  No, no, no... This wasn't happening.

"Take you... ?" Demona coughed, and pushed aside her absurd fancy, "To your room?  This way."

Angelique watched the female gargoyle turn and enter the stair well that led down into the building, admiring the play of sleek muscles beneath the beautiful, satiny sky blue flesh.  She was getting under Demona's skin.  She could tell by the way the gargoyle's tail lashed, unconsciously revealing hints of the hidden delights beneath the scraps of skirt that did not so much hide, as invite covert glances.  This was so much more enjoyable than playing with Papa Anton.  Demona was exactly as Xander had described her.  Absolutely delicious.  Angelique stalked behind, leisurely enjoying the view.  If things went well, she would soon have a taste of the honeyed hospitality she truly craved.

Thailog would be so jealous.  Angelique hugged the thought to herself with a child's glee.

to be continued...

  



	3. A Sinner Kissed An Angel

**A SINNER KISSED AN ANGEL**

by Mooncat

***  
**_PREVIOUSLY ON GARGOYLES_**

_Thailog:  Hello, Goliath.  Is that a new gargoyle face I see?  Mmm... and a young one at that._

**\-- Sanctuary**

_Fang:  Hey, Demona, I've always respected you as a fellow inmate. Some of my best friends are half-gargoyle-half-human babes with bad attitudes._

_***_  
_Thailog:  Look familiar, my ex-love? I combined your DNA with that of the human, Elisa Maza, to create Delilah. She's the perfect programmed companion, obedient and lovely. She'll do anything for me. Destroy them, Delilah._

_Delilah:  As you command_

_***_  
_Brentwood:  No Thailog?_

_Hollywood:  What now for us?_

_Burbank:  You our master now?_

_Derek:  Better than that. I'll teach you how to think for yourselves, and use verbs._

**\-- the Reckoning**

 

**Stars in the sky were dancing**  
**One night perfect for romancing**  
**The night a sinner kissed an angel**  
**He wanted thrills she wanted love**  
**Oh, but his sighs were tender**  
**As he begged her to surrender**  
**The night a sinner kissed an angel**

**And she believed that is was love**  
**How was she to know that every lovely vow**  
**Was part of the game he was playing**  
**But to his surprise he realized**  
**Somehow he meant every word he was saying**

**\--(M. David/R. Joseph)**  
*************  
**New York**  
**23rd Precinct**

Elisa frowned as she read over the homicide report.  Gabriel Wise was just a small time drug dealer who had been busted three weeks ago, but had plea bargained his way free by agreeing to turn evidence in a the building case against a much bigger fish.  Only now Gabriel wasn't going to testify to anything, having been found dead in his apartment earlier in the day.  It looked like a robbery from all appearances, the victim having been relieved of a large of amount of cash he'd had in his possession.  But something in the forensics report stuck out on this one.   Cause of death was... electrocution?  And then there were the strands of long, white hair found at the scene...

"Something wrong, partner?" Matt Bluestone asked as he slid into the passenger side of the car.

"Maybe.  Maybe not.  It's the Wise Case.  I'm going to have to ask Derek a few things." Elisa flashed her friend and co-worker a worried look.

"So we're headed for the Labyrinth?  I must admit I've always wanted to meet this brother of yours." the red haired police detective spoke with genuine interest, "And take a look at these tunnels beneath the city."

"Looking for alligators, or a tie in to the Illuminati?" Elisa pushed aside her worries to crack a smile at her partner's blush.

"What, bat winged cat-men who can dish out lightening bolts and gargoyle clones living in secret beneath the streets of New York aren't enough?" Matt joked back.

Matt stopped when he saw the look on his partner's face.  Elisa wasn't laughing.

 

*********  
**New York**  
**Maison Destine**

She hummed as she brushed out the length of her dark hair.  Watching herself in the vanity mirror, Angelique's lips crooked up into a grin as the color of her mane shifted from coal black to it's natural silver white.  The nanites that allowed her to change her coloring were a gift she still delighted in.  How clever it was of Thailog to suggest emulating the colors of the gargoyle girl, Angela.  That and the name she'd given to Dominique Destine's secretary had gotten her the face to face meeting with the woman she'd heard so much about.  Perhaps she'd keep the name Angelique, it was attractive and disarming.  Or not.  She desired to be unique, not a copy of the _other_.

"Will I meet you soon, sister mine?" Angelique asked her reflection, brushing the black back into her hair, imagining the lavender skin hue and brow ridges of Demona's Avalon hatched daughter, "I hope so.  You, and the rest of your clan.  What a delightful time we'll share together."

The knock at the door announced Demona's arrival with fresh bedding.  So far the crimson haired gargoyle was playing the attentive hostess, seeing to her guest's every need.  Well... almost every need.  Angelique felt the sweet, spreading heat pulse through her as the door opened, revealing the gargoyle of the house.  Such a marvelous creature, with hair like sunset fire, suede soft skin the color of the sky, and those wonderful black wings now wrapped like a cape, half cloaking other delightful charms.  It was an effort not to go to her now and shower her in affectionate kisses.

Papa Anton had explained how most people in the outside world had a weakness called _inhibitions_.   It frustrated Angelique that Demona could have such an amazing frailty, but if it were true...  Well these inhibition things would have to be destroyed.  What a shame such things had to be done... delicately.

"Angelique, I don't usually have guests, but if there's anything that would help make you more comfortable?  Perhaps you'd like some... night clothes?"

Demona approached the girl with a certain reserved consideration.  The girl, for all she was human, did have the look of Angela.  Demona's heart ached at the thought of her daughter by Goliath.   It had been more than a year since the Hunters Moon debacle, and still she had not found a way to breach the rift between them.  Demona had tried to think of a way to win her daughter's trust, her companionship, but so far there had been no good opportunity to exploit.  She'd entertained some wild ideas about creating an opportunity, including staging an unlikely rescue of the clan against some common foe, like a new Hunter.  The thought had merit, but execution would have left too many variables, too many ways it could have gone wrong.  She'd discarded the idea as soon as it had crossed her mind.

If only Angela did not share her father's weakness for humanity things would be so simple.  Weakness for humanity...  Demona bit her lower lip as her mind turned over an interesting notion.  How would Angela feel about a human sister...?

"Demona?"

Starting at her name, the gargoyle realized she'd become lost in thought. While she had been caught up in new possibilities, Angelique had moved closer and taken the sheets and pillow cases from her arms.  To cover her lapse, Demona helped the girl make up the bed.

"Are _those_ night clothes?" Angelique's eyes roved over the gargoyle's body with open curiosity, and an appreciation that sent odd shivers though the gargoyle.  Demona had changed into her usual attire of halter and loin cloth.  Sudden awareness of how very brief and revealing the scraps of cloth were fluttered through her.

"They are the clothes I wear at night, but I was thinking of something for you to sleep in..." Demona's words faltered as Angelique casually stripped out of her pale pink dress, and went to place it on a hanger in the half open closet.  Apparently underwear was another thing that she had left without.  If Anton Sevarius had given her any to begin with.

The gargoyle frowned at the last thought.  What exactly had Anton been training this girl for?  The man had a perverse fascination with creating monsters, but this Angelique looked like an ordinary human girl.  Despite what Sevarius's notes indicated, his intent to create a gargoyle hybrid who did not turn to stone by day, this girl showed no gargoyle traits.  There wasn't anything physically remarkable about Angelique, except, as she'd already mentioned with that curious arrogance, she was pretty.  Demona could think of one obvious thing Sevarius might want a _pretty_ human girl for.  Warmth flushed through her as Angelique returned clothed only in a cheerful smile.

"That's okay, I don't require sleeping clothes.  Unless you wish to dress me up?" Angelique tilted her head in consideration, "I like that game.  Do you want to play with me?"

"Play... dress up?" Demona felt her breath catch a little as Angelique came uncomfortably close, apparently unconcerned about her nudity.

"Mmm... yes.  I'm better than a barbie doll." Angelique's breath was warm against the gargoyle's cheek, as her hands came up to slide beneath Demona's halter top, "Let me show you."

Demona's hands caught Angelique's before they could drift upwards.

"Don't you want to see me in night clothes?" Her tone was innocent, but Angelique's smile was playful, "They look so good on you, wouldn't you like to see how they look on me?"

"Maybe another time." Demona swallowed a sigh of relief as Angelique moved away with a shrug.

"Okay.  I'd rather just talk anyways." Angelique slid into the ready bed and patted a spot on the edge, "Please tell me what it's like."

"What it's like?" The female gargoyle hesitated, but sat down on the bed, determined not to be flustered by a slip of a girl, "What do you mean?"

"Being human."

 

*****  
**New York**

Angela flew on patrol alone.  Since the Quarrymen attacks began over a year ago Goliath had discouraged solo flights.  But the attacks that were almost a regular occurrence had tapered off after the organization had begun facing severe legal sanctions from the both local and federal sources.  They had been too arrogant, too destructive of public and private property.  As a public organization the Quarrymen had become liable to endless civil suits brought against them by Xanatos and other's who were trying to protect the gargoyles.  Amid an onslaught of anti-Quarrymen propaganda, the organization had eventually ground to a halt.  It finally felt safe in the night sky again.  Goliath still urged the clan to be cautious, and but tonight, Angela needed to clear her head and think.

Broadway was strong and sweet, but did she really want him for her mate?  She could see the signs he was going to ask her to be his and his alone... and make love with him.  Angela blushed hotly as she imagined taking a lover for the first time.  On Avalon many of her rookery brothers and sisters had just begun to explore the sweetness of physical love, playing teasing games that would some day lead to mating.  Angela had joined some of the games, the touches and the kisses that had made her giggle and tremble with delight.  But she hadn't gone as far as some, hadn't allowed a rookery brother access to the secret softness that lay beneath her tunic.  She hadn't been ready yet.

Was she ready now?

The whisper of wings alerted her to the flyer above.  Who...?  The graceful gargoyle form silhouetted against the night sky was clearly female.  The silver gleam from her silky mane of hair announced the newcomer's identity like a banner.

"Delilah!" Angela called a greeting to the female clone, surprised to see the other was alone as well.

"Angela!" Delilah caught an air current that let her swing round and glide beside the lavender gargoyle girl, "Well met by moonlight!"

"Well met.  Are you still reading the Shakespeare collection you borrowed from Broadway?" Angela asked seeing the heavy leather bound volume in the other gargoyle's hands.

"Finished.  It was very kind of your boyfriend to loan it to me.  I would have returned it earlier, but Burbank wanted to read it too." Delilah answered, stroking the leather volume with one golden talon.

Angela was struck, as she often was, by Delilah's beauty.  Her rookery brothers would have been stunned by the glorious combination of pure white hair and warm golden skin, not to mention the fine delicate features that echoed Elisa Maza's exotic good looks.  There was something of Angela's own mother in Delilah as well, a lush sensuality that flowed off her shapely gargoyle body like liquid heat.  Angela swallowed hard as a familiar tingle spread through her body.  Delilah had been created to be beautiful.  Thailog had been a monster, but he'd had Sevarius blend the best traits of Elisa and Demona to make the superb creature who was by all rights, her half sister.

"Angela, are you feeling okay?" the golden gargoyle asked, concerned by the other female's silence.

"Yes.  Sorry.  Just thinking. " Angela flushed a deeper shade of lavender, "I was just thinking how we are sisters.   The rest of the clan is great, but every gargoyle in this entire city, except for us, is a male.  On Avalon I had fifteen rookery sisters.  When I left my island home with Goliath and Elisa, I had not realized all that I was leaving behind.  It's just... _good_ to have at least one sister here."

"Angela...  " Delilah smiled, "That is so sweet.  Yes, we are sisters.  But we aren't the only females in New York.  What about..."

"Don't say her name!" Angela's voice went hard as she cut off the other gargoyle's speech, then softened as she saw the hurt look pass over Delilah's face, "I'm sorry.  It's just I don't want to talk about her right now.  She's done such terrible things, and knowing I'm her daughter...  " Angela shook her head with a violent motion, trying to put her feelings into words, "Goliath says she wasn't always so evil, that she was good and loving and... he loved her once.  He tells me these things to make me feel better, but in a way it only makes things worse."

"Worse?" Delilah's brow ridges furrowed in confusion, "Worse how?"

"There's a saying, 'like mother, like daughter'.  If _she_ could go from being worthy of his love to being the twisted creature she is now...  What if I turn out like her someday?" Angela's voiced her private fear.

"Angela, I think everyone has that possibility in them.  Good and evil, it isn't exclusive to your bloodline, but in how each person faces life." Delilah reached out and clasped her lavender sister's shoulder, "But I don't think you could ever become like Demona, because of the person you have already chosen to be.  No matter what your mother... _our mother_... has chosen to become, you are your own person."

"Oh... Delilah, I wasn't thinking." Angela's embarrassment brought a new wave of heat to her face, "You are right of course.  Demona is as much your mother as mine, and look at the wonderful person you've become.  In the time you've spent in the Labyrinth you've practically become Talon's second in command.  And you've helped the other clones learn so much, they've almost become like real..."

Angela broke off her nervous babbling with horror as she realized what she had been about to say.

"Like real gargoyles?" Delilah's voice was as smooth as still water, "Don't be ashamed to say it, Angela.  Goliath's clan has never made pains to hide it's true feelings about my clone brothers.  Abominations, forgeries, poor copies of the originals...  I've heard it before.  The clan tolerates me a little better because I'm not a direct clone of any of them.  The fact I'm a pretty female gargoyle, one of only three in the entire city, if not the entire western world, doesn't hurt either."

"Delilah, I... " Angela didn't know what to say.  It was true the rest of her new clan had never gotten over the feelings of hostility they had for the clones.  Even though they couldn't be held responsible for their creation, it had been easier for the clan, including Angela, to leave them out of sight and out of mind.

"Shhh...  It's okay.  Since that first night you beat the tar out of me, you've never acted towards me as other than a sister.  I appreciate that.  I really do." The golden skinned gargoyle spread her wings out wide and dipped beneath Angela, so that she glided on her back, putting her face to face with the lavender female.  One taloned hand stroked Angela's soft dark hair, gently pulling the lavender gargoyle's face to her own. "You gave me a chance to be more than a programmed plaything.  I'll never forget that."

Angela felt the softness of Delilah's lips against her own, the briefest, sweetest kiss...  Then Delilah folded her wings and dropped away.

"Come to the tunnels sometime Angela.  Get to know the rest of New York's gargoyles up close and personal.  You might be... pleasantly surprised." The gargoyle female called out as she winged away.

"Delilah...?!" Angela's surprise held her from following right away, and by the time she thought of it the moment had passed and Delilah slipped from view amid the steel and concrete forest of sky scrapers.

 

*****  
**New York**  
**Maison Destine**

Demona paced in the dark, her mind caught in a turmoil of confused emotions.  Only the pale gleam of moonlight through her bedroom window gave illuminated her troubled face.  How had things gone so wrong, so quickly?

That girl... She hoped Angelique had finally fallen asleep after asking those most awkward questions.

What was it like being a human?  The crimson haired gargoyle couldn't help but make it clear, in no uncertain terms, that she was NOT a human.  No matter what she looked like during the daylight hours, Demona was and would always be a gargoyle.  But Angelique wouldn't let well enough alone.  She'd persisted, prodded...  Argued that Dominique was human, because she had had a human child.  Didn't that count?  Demona's answer had been... unwise.

Now she understood she had been too violent in her protest, and scared the girl.  Demona hadn't meant to become so worked up, but somehow Angelique pushed all her hot buttons.  Demona slipped from being a genial hostess to revealing the simmering rage that was so close to her heart.  Even being aware of those wide eyes shifting from adoration to huge shimmering blue pools on the verge of tears, Demona hadn't been able to restrain herself.  When Angelique had asked if the gargoyle hated all humans, in her impassioned rant Demona had forgotten who she was speaking to and why.  She'd spoken with an almost savage, contemptuous truth.  Yes, she hated them **all**...!  And realized her mistake too late.

Angelique hadn't said anything after that, but curled into a little ball under the covers.  The gargoyle had come out of her self induced fury with an almost audible snap, and stood staring at the trembling blankets for almost a full minute.  What could she say now that would undo the damage she'd just done?

Damn.

Demona had hoped to keep the girl within her taloned grasp willingly, now she would probably have to lock Angelique in.  The heavy cast iron key to the guest room lay like a brand in her palm.  Prepared to go and secure her new prisoner, Demona froze as the door knob of her own room rattled gently.  Slowly the door opened, and the gargoyle prepared to pounce on the intruder...

"Demona?" The soft, hesitant question stayed the gargoyle's attack.  Angelique slowly slid into the room, eyes blinking in the gloom before focusing on the winged occupant.  "I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" Demona wasn't sure she'd heard correctly.

"Yes.  I didn't mean to be so rude, asking so many questions.  Sometimes I don't know when to stop.  Are you mad at me?"  There were audible tears in the girl's voice as she stared unhappily at the shadow darkened gargoyle.

"I... No, I'm not mad at you Angelique." Demona answered carefully.  She wasn't lying.  The gargoyle was too stunned to be mad at the girl at the moment.

"Then... can I sleep with you tonight?"

Angelique's request hit like a sack of bricks.  The key in Demona's taloned hand slipped and fell to the thick piled carpet with a muffled thud.

"Please...?" the pleading tone in the girl's voice finally freed the gargoyle from the shocked state she'd fallen into.

"I don't usually sleep at night." Demona watched as Angelique's lower lip quivered, her eyes blinking rapidly as if holding back a flood of tears. Deciding to seize the opportunity to salvage the original effort at keeping the girl a willing guest, the gargoyle hastened to make an explanation.

"After dawn I get a few hours of rest before heading to my office,  You... can stay with me until then if you like."

"Really?" Angelique approached shyly.

As the moonlight fell on the girl's pale, bare skin, Demona became aware of her guest's careless nakedness again.  Angelique had not bothered to don the tunic dress before padding through the house.  Did Sevarius let her run around his laboratory naked like this?  The girl seemed all too comfortable in being in the all together.

Demona shivered as Angelique reached out in a tentative embrace.

"I'm... sorry too.  I didn't mean what I said about all humans... " Demona cloaked her wings about the dark haired girl, "You... "

"I'm not human." Angela's voice was muffled against the side of the gargoyle's neck, but Demona could hear her clearly, "I'm your daughter.  If you are not a human, than neither am I."

The hot, dampness against Demona's throat was at first the girl's tear stained cheek, then her lips in a soft kiss.  The gargoyle trembled slightly as Angelique pressed herself closer whispering.  "How awful it must be for you,  To hate them so much, yet have to be surrounded by them, working with them, day after day.  To be all alone... with them."

Demona's trembling increased as Angelique's hands stole beneath the halter top again, rubbing soothingly up along the gargoyle's spine.  Warm human hands pressing just right along the points of her back.  Human hands...  _Dominique's_ human daughter... Demona was a gargoyle, so it was okay to accept the increasingly familiar caress, wasn't it?  The girl was offering... what?  Affection?  It was okay to accept affection from a daughter...  No, she wasn't a daughter...  It wasn't the same thing as being really related...

One of Angelique's wandering hands cupped Demona's breast warmly, thumb moving gently over the raised, softly pebbled tip, sending a hiss of pleasure through the gargoyle.  She opened her mouth to protest the intimate caress, but no sound left her mouth as Angelique's own covered it in an unmistakably erotic kiss.  Demona's wings fluttered, fanning them both as she was caught in confusion.  What...?  Her knees weakened unexpectedly as Angelique's other hand found a particularly sensitive spot between Demona's wings, and the gargoyle sank to the thick carpet with a helpless moan of pleasure.  A sweet familiar ache grew between her thighs, and passions ruthlessly surpressed since Thailog's betrayal caught fire.

No... this wasn't right.  Demona pushed the girl away and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts...

"Stop... " she gasped, even though part of her didn't want to stop herself.

"Why?  I love you.  Let me show you how much." Angelique voice was soft, passionate persuasion as her hands stroked along the female gargoyles parted thighs, "You've been alone for such a long time.  It doesn't have to be that way now.  Don't you want pleasure?"

One slender hand skimmed up beneath the warmth of Demona's loincloth, finding the heated moistness that answered Angelique's question more clearly than words.  Demona knew she should catch those hands again, stop the girl from doing this...

"Oh..!" The gargoyle gasped, instinctively opening herself wider as clever fingers found the softly aching spot just within her heated wetness.

Angelique stroked gently, knowingly.  Thought became increasingly difficult for Demona as her body began to over rule her reason.  Her talons buried themselves in the thickness of the carpet.  She should stop this... had to stop this...  One sharp shove and the girl would fly across the room and crash broken against the far wall...

"Do you really want me to stop?" Angelique's breathless voice insinuated itself into Demona's pleasure fogged mind, "Do you?"

Demona keened in denial, talons finally moving.  But not to push the girl away...

 

*****

Delilah soared towards the Labyrinth.  Dawn was still some hours away, but she was eager to find...

The bolt of electricity jolted her from the sky.  Stunned, the gargoyle female fell, wings trailing behind her like broken sails.  Clawed hands snatched at her clothes, ripping and shredding strong cloth like paper.  A warm furred body pressed hard against her exposed softness, bringing her into a rough landing on a nearby roof top.

Shaking off the paralyzing effects of the electrical attack, Delilah fought her attacker with a vicious snarl.  Her eyes were crimson fire, and her talons ripped her assailant, drawing blood, and a pained cry.

"Ow!  What was that for?" Fang yelped as his lover shoved him onto his back, straddling his naked, furred loins.

"For carelessness, you fool!" Delilah hissed, raking the furred chest beneath her again, but this time not so hard as to shred flesh, "What if someone had seen?  I told you to meet me without drawing attention!"

"Well, no one saw me baby.  Not even you." Fang regained his smirk as Delilah flashed him a look of disgust. "I ain't stupid 'Lilah.  I checked first to be sure no one else was around.  I couldn't resist.  You looked so sexy today, even if you were cheating on me.  I saw you putting the moves on that sweet thing earlier.  I knew you'd appreciate a little rough and tumble about now."

The crimson glow in Delilah's eyes increased, but not with anger.  "You think so, do you?"

Fang's eyes widened at the dangerous tone in her voice,  Sometimes Delilah's moods were hard to judge.  The golden skinned gargoyle shifted so that Fang could feel the hot moistness between her suede soft thighs.  As she mounted him with slow deliberation, talons still dangerously close to slashing open his broad, sleek pelted chest, Fang bared his throat in submission.  Sometimes Delilah was clear as crystal.  She leaned down, soft lips nuzzling the downy fine fur at his throat, the sharpness of her fangs sending shivers of pleasure through the feline male as her hips rocked in a slow, steady rhythm.

"You were right." Delilah purred, enjoying the feel of Fang's captive erection sinking deeply within. "Aren't you lucky?"

"Yeah baby.  I guess I am." Fang groaned as Delilah used him to satisfy the hunger Angela had stirred up in the golden gargoyle, "Luckiest damn bastard in the universe."

And he was.

 

*****

to be continued

  
  
  
  



End file.
